The Runaway Kid
by POMfan
Summary: When Raphael meets an girl on the streets, he falls in love. After an month, Slash finds out that Raph replaced him with Susan, also known as The Runaway Kid. And now, all he wants is revenge.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! It's been an while, but I'm back! I guess XD So I pimped up my OC Susan, below you can read who she really is! Hope you guys like it. Its maybe not so very good cuz I'm Dutch XD So, enjoy! No flames please, but if you can help me! Please help me XD Tell me how I can make it better, I'll do anything for my readers!

* * *

**OC:**

**Name: Susan Hook.**

**Nickname(s): Suzy, The runaway kid**

**Age: 16.**

**Date of Birth: July 20th**

**Gender: Female.**

**Eye Color: Crystal Blue**

**Hair Color: Black short.**

**Clothes: White shirt, Black vest, Black gloves, Black boots.**

**Weapon: Butterfly Knives.**

**Mutated: No**

**Strong Points: Fearless, Strong, Brave.**

**Weak Points: Temper, Jealousy, Feels Lonely.**

**Susan's Story:**

_**Susan was born in the streets of New York City, her parents weren't really happy with having her. So that they did was awful, they left her on the streets, an little baby, just born. Someone found her on the streets, an poor woman. She could only take care of Susan for 7 years, then sadly the poor woman died and Susan needed to live with an family, and an horrible sister. She didn't really hang out there… When she turned 15, she met an street gang, also known as the Purple Dragons. They guys gave her the right clothes, learned her to fight with butterfly knives, and how to survive on her own. Xever, was her master. He trained her into being just like her, an thief. After one year she was done with the guys, so she started to find out who she really was. Because of all the jobs she did in that one year, she had enough money to buy an small building and to buy enough food. It was for her all she needed. But the purple dragons wanted revenge, from that moment she started hiding from them and turned into one of the big enemies from the foot clan, known as The Runaway Kid. After an while she even could go to school, where she met Ellamore. Not like she went to school a lot, she was an fighter, and not an learner. She looked good, she had an place to stay, and she was ready for the world. When she met the turtles together with Ellamore, it was an shock, but she already knew she had an connection with Raphael. She felt like they were the same. Being part of the good guys is new for her, but with some training from Raph and Splinter, she knows how to handle it pretty well.**_

* * *

On the roofs of New York City, Raphael is running with an bouquet of roses. He was going to see his crush again. He is really excited to see her again, she is the one he loves and cares about. Why? Because she is the only one who gets him, who understands him. And he is so glad about that. There she was, standing on their roof, twirling her butterfly knives in her hands. He knows her past, she used to be an purple dragon, trained by his arch enemy Xever. That's why he doesn't want to tell his brothers about her, the reason why he keeps her an secret. She saw him and smiled. "Hey there, turtle boy!" He smiled at her and jumped on her roof, looking at her. "Nice to see you again Suzy, I got something for ya." He took the flowers from his back and showed them to her. "Happy anniversary, sweet heart. " Susan smiled brightly and gave him an hug and took the roses. They have been together for 1 month now, it was something great "Raph, you're really sweet, you know that?" He smiled and shrugged. "I'll try, it's not really what I do but, your my girl, you deserve it. " They sat down on the edge of the roof, telling stories, eating pizza, something they do every week on Wednesday and Saturday. "I got something for you too.." She took something out of her bag, it was necklace. She had two of them, one for her, and one for him. "It's means were connected, I know you can't fight with it, or even wear it when your brothers are there… but I just wanted to buy it for you…" Raph smiled and took it with pride. "I love it, your awesome Suzy." "So are you, Raph." When they were talking, Slash was running around on the roofs, in allays, on the streets, just running and looking for his old friend, Raph. He wants revenge on his brothers, so he can have Raph as his partner, they need to fight together. He ran on the roofs and suddenly something interesting came into his view. Raphael, sitting on an roof with an girl. Slash saw how he put the necklace around Susan her neck, and how she gave him an kiss on his cheek. Slash hands turned into fists. 'He forgotten so soon about me…. Oh I will get him for this!' Slash thought and ran away from them, he needs to think of an plan. After an while, it was time for Raph and Susan to go home. "I will see you Saturday… Same place, same time. Like usual!" She said to him and gave him an sweet kiss, they did that a lot of times now. Kissing each other. They turned out to be an great couple, only they had their issues. Raph couldn't stop thinking about the first time when he met her, she was running away from the purple dragons.

_/Flashback/_

"_Go AWAY! " She ran, and ran as fast as she could, she ran through allays until she came into an dead end. She turned around, and there they were. Fong and his gang of losers. "You're coming with us, sweetheart! You should never have betrayed us!" He approached her and grabbed her by her arm. She struggled and tried to get free, she was so sorry that she didn't bring her butterfly knives with her that day. "I think she doesn't want to go with you." Suddenly behind Fong, there was Raph. And he was ready to kick, butt! Susan looked at him with wide eyes, what was he? Raph then grabbed Fong by his collar and he let go of Susan. "I'm in an reaaaaly bad mood, so if I were you, I wouldn't have done this!" Raph then punched Fong in the face and kicked the other two in the nuts. "Now GET LOST!" Tsoi and Sid ran away as fast as they could, with an knocked Fong in their arms. Raph watched them ran away, and was forgotten about the girl he just saved. "Thanks for that…" He then turned around and looked at Susan. "Uh.. yeah.. your welcome, I guess…" He was surprised she didn't ran away, it wasn't something he saw every day. "I think I'm getting out of shape, those guys haven't been after me for an while now.." "Why are they after you? Why are you so special?" She crossed her arms and rolled her eyes before looking at him. "No one ever told you about the runaway kid?" He then remembered he did heard of it, the one that ran away from the purple dragons. "Yeah, why?" She smiled and put out her hand . "I'm Susan, also known as, the runaway kid… Nice to meet you." He looked at her hand, was she joking? When he looked at her smile he knew she wasn't. He took her hand and shacked it. "Raphael, call me Raph…. Nice to meet you too…" After that they started talking more, and after an while… they fell in love with each other. It was just what Raph needed… an girl._

_/Flashback over/_

Raph still smiled brightly, he knew she was perfect for him. And he was so right. "See you later Raph." She then jumped of the roof on the fire escape and then into the alley, her house was close. He always followed her until she was home. He just wanted her to be save, she is his girl after all. Then when he saw her sneaking into her room, he went to an manhole cover to his lair. Because it was late, he always needed to sneak in. And in the morning, he was as tired as can be. When he walked into the lair, he saw everyone was asleep already. He walked to his room, but before he could open the door, he heard some noises coming from behind him. There stood Leonardo, his big brother. "Where were you all night? " He had his arms crossed over his chest and he looked serious. "What do you mean, I was just here?" Raph tried to hide it, if Leo knew that his girl was an old purple dragon member, it was over! "I saw you coming into the lair, where were you?" Raph opened his door to his room and went inside. "I was… just getting some fresh air.. I couldn't sleep and now I can so… goodnight!" He said before he closed the door behind him and then sighed when he heard Leo walk away. "That was an close one…" He said to himself before laying down on the bed, looking at the necklace his girl gave him. "Night Suzy…" He smiled and fell asleep.

Outside Susan her room was someone staring at her window. He knew she was there, he knew what he needed to do, and he know when. "Time for revenge, there is now way back now…" He went to the window and opened it, looking down at the girl, sleeping softly in her bed. He smirked and then went inside. Because of the noise, Susan slowly started to open her eyes and she sat back up straight. "W..what?" Then all of the sudden, chains wrapped around her body and she was getting pulled out of her bed and there before here stood Slash. "Goodnight, sweetheart." That were the last words she heard before she got knocked out by his big club.

_**~ TO BE CONTINUED! ~**_


	2. Chapter 2

Raphael was running on the roofs, it was Saturday. He couldn't wait to see his girl again, standing there on their roofs. Her short black here just fit her well, made her look great. She sometimes did reminded him of Karai, but that was because when she was part of the purple dragons, she hang out with Karai a lot of times. But what scared him the most was the way she was so much like Xever. Her fighting skills, she way she fights. She being the ex-student of his arch enemy is something he keeps thinking about every day. What if she wants to go back? What if she doesn't want to see him anymore? Or worse, what if she wants to fight with him? He could never attack her, or even hit her. He loved her way to much for that. There it was, their roof. He smiled brightly when he saw it, their anniversary was just… perfect! And the necklace she gave him, he wears it as much as he can. It does make him feel like they are connected. When he jumped on their roof he looked around, strange, she wasn't here… "What are you doing here?" Raph turned around and there were his brothers, Leo, Donnie and Mikey. "Why do you keep sneaking out?" Raph thought about the right thing to say, not that it didn't help. "Well?" He had no time, so it was time or the truth. Raph sighed and looked at his brothers. "Fine…. I was supposed to meet someone here.." They looked surprised. "Who?" My girlfriend Suzy…" Then their eyes got wide, Raph? An girlfriend? Leo crossed his arms, not believing this story. "You're kidding right?" "No! I'm not! I don't even know why she isn't here?! " Mikey then grabbed his phone and sat down, bored about what happened. "Maybe someone took her… Or you are just making her up…" Raph was getting angry about this. "I am not making her up! Her name is Susan Hook, she is 16 years old and an old member of the purple dragons! " He just shouted it out, and now he was in trouble. Leo walked forward to Raph, acting like the big angry protective leader brother again. "The purple dragons?! Are you crazy!" "She is an old member from the purple dragons! She is The Runaway kid! Ever heard about it?" Donnie then walked next to his brother Leo. "The one that stole money from the Purple dragons after being an member? The one that ran away?" Raph nodded, glad that they knew the story about his girl. "And we were supposed to meet each other here… She comes every time… Our anniversary was Wednesday, we are together for one month now… " Leo sighed and looked around. "Maybe she turned sick or something like that… just check it out at her home…" Raph gave an nod and went to her house and saw her window was open. He walked inside and looked around before his eyes got wide. Her room was wrecked, stuff broken. And there on the ground, lay her necklace. He took it in his hand and looked at it. "Suzy…." He then ran out of her room to the roof where his brothers were waiting for him. "She…she is gone! Her whole room, its… everything is…. I.." He looked down to his hand at the necklace. "But who could have took her?" Donnie said and Raph looked at him. "Purple dragons, Foot clan…! One of those three! She had problems with the purple dragons and with the foot… We.. WE NEED TO FIND HER!" Raph was more angry than ever, Raph had his anger under control for one month now because of Susan. She made him feel save, and made him feel less angry. But now.. without her. He had nothing.. nothing left. Raphael was looking around every were in her apartment, he couldn't believe that his girl was taken by those idiots. How could they have find her? She is The Runaway Kid! It's impossible to catch her, maybe it isn't the foot or the dragons… Maybe.. Its someone else. "Guys.. Look at this…" Donnie picked an note from under the bed and gave it to Raph. Mikey looked over his shoulder to the note. "Sla…? What does that mean?" They started thinking, Sla…. S..L..A… Wait.. Sla? SLASH! "It's Slash!" Donnie, Leo and Raph said. "Why slash?" Mikey asked when he took the note and looked at it. "Because he wants revenge. I bet he saw me and Suzy together and then followed her to her home and took her…" "Then… where is she now?"

Susan was chained against an wall, she looked at Slash with her angry look. "Raph is going to destroy you! " She struggled and tried to get free, it was what she needed to do now. What was important to her. Slash just laughed when he looked at her, trying to get out of her chains. "He would never destroy me, so if I were you…. " He grabbed her by her throat and looked at her. "I would have shut up…" "Don't hurt her yet, Slash.." He turned around and Karai walked into the room. "We need her…" Slash let go of Susan and Karai looked at her. "If it isn't The Runaway Kid, nice to see you again" Susan just gladded at her, her old friend, now her enemy. "Nothing to say to your old buddy?" "What do you want from me, Karai?" Karai just laughed at this, she knew Susan was going to ask this. "Me? Nothing.. But the Shredder wants to see you again, so that's why I'm glad I have an new allay, Slash." Karai walked closer, looking at her with hate in her eyes. "You shouldn't have fallen in love, Runaway kid, When we are done with you, Raphael will be next.." Susan looked down at the ground, this was an victory for Karai. She walked away with Slash but stopped when she head Susan again. "They will take you down…. I know they will Karai." Karai just grinned and continued walking, closing the door behind her. Susan just hang there, in the old dojo of Chris Bradford. She stared at the ground, she was scared.. not because she was trapped, She was scared because she was alone.. The thing that fears her most in the world, being alone. It all started at school, High school to be correct.

_/Flashback/_

_Susan was walking through the hallways of her school, alone… like always. Being alone was something she hated more then something else, more than her so called sister. She was part of the purple dragons for 3 days now, it sucked. She walked into her classroom, and like every day, everyone stared at her and laughed about the way she looked. During breaks she sat sometimes alone, but she did had her friend with her sometimes, but she came to school very often. After school people just laughed about the way she was, but it all didn't matter, she walked into the abandon cookie factory and smiled. That was her place where she always came for 3 days now after school. She knocked on the door and Tsoi, the big dude from the purple dragons opened the door. When she walked in, she walked up the stairs with an smile. "Susan, right on time." He gave her, her own butterfly knives, those were from the leader of the Purple Dragons, Xever. "Xever will be here later… But we can show ya how to twirl this." Those guys learned her the tricks to scare people , like twirling these knives between her fingers. After an while Susan learned it, and when Xever came.. the real fight began. "If it isn't my new girl, ya look good!" Susan had the same clothes as him now, it was something that he gave to her. He wanted her to be just like him, an thief. And it was working very good, he transformed her into him. After an while she talked like him, she had his fighting skills and his looks. But after an while Susan started to change, follow her own ways. The needed to give them money, but just gave them an part of it. She was rich, and when they found out.. she needed to run. The shredder wanted to punish her for what she did, but she ran away. She started hiding from them, that is why they gave her the name, The Runaway Kid!_

_/Flashback over/_

Susan sighed when she thought about it. "Raph… I miss you.." She looked at the ground, hating it to be alone. She couldn't believe that she was kidnapped by his ex-pet. She doesn't deserve to be his, he is an turtle, an amazing and wonderful turtle, and she .. she is the runaway kid. Then suddenly the doors in front of her opened. And their stood her old master, Xever, also known as Fishface. "Well, well… If it isn't my old student, the runaway kid." He looked at her and she looked back. "You stole my money, and I want it back!" "Forget it! You will never get your money, ever again!" He then smiled at her with an evil grin on his face and cut me off the chains "Oh you will, or else, I will kill the ones you love… You are going to work for me again, Fong is going to watch you… You will fight, or else they will die!" She looked at the ground, joining the purple dragons.. again.. She stood in front of him and glared at him. "What if I refuse?" He then grabbed her by her throat and lift her up in the air. "I will kill Ellamore, you best friend in front of you, and I would love to do the same with the red turtle…" He then threw her against the wall and walked away. "Fong will get you tonight, make sure you're ready." He chained her against the wall again before leaving and locking the door behind him. Susan was in real trouble now, still hoping for Raphael to save her.


End file.
